There has been conventionally suggested an air purifier including a streamer discharge part that generates plasma by streamer discharge, a catalytic part that promotes the treatment of odorous components and hazardous components in the air using the plasma and a dust collecting part that collects dust in the air (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the air purifier of this Patent Document 1, the streamer discharge part is composed of discharge electrodes and counter electrodes. The streamer discharge part is disposed in an air passageway of the air purifier, and the catalytic part is disposed, for example, downstream of the streamer discharge part along the air flow. Furthermore, in the air purifier, a dust collecting filter (dust collecting part) is disposed upstream of the streamer discharge part. This permits the collection of dust, fungi, allergens, and the like in the air.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336689